M4 Part 2
by Unheard Flipper
Summary: Another songfic. Kim and Ron have split and now both are regretting their mistakes. As the world falls apart for them is their any chance at recovery? Please read and review


**M4,**** Part 2**

Ron kept his head down; his tan helmet hiding his face, and his silent tears, as he stared down at the photograph in is gloved hand. His other clutched the rifle to keep it from falling over.

_I __have wondered about you  
Where will you be  
when this is through?  
_

The pictured showed the two of them at graduation, her long auburn framing her face, as he pulled her into a warm, loving hug. Her brilliant emerald eyes, shinning with pride, joy and love, as they stared into his warm dark brown.

_If all  
If all goes as planned  
_

The picture trembled in his hands as he wiped the tears from his eyes and tucked it into his breast pocket. A mistake, a horrid mistake had cost him the best thing to happen in his life. That simple mistake had torn his heart out, and led him here. Fighting a war that she believed was not his to fight.

_Will you redeem  
my life again?  
My life again?  
_

"I'll make it up to you Kim; that I promise." He swore that every time he awoke and before he went to sleep. The Lieutenant shouted orders as the chopper hovered over the target building, the rope was dropped and the eleven man squad slid down into the burning city below._  
_

_F__ire the fields the weed is sown_

_Water down your empty soul  
_

Kim tossed and turned in her bed, as she tried to keep the memories from assaulting her once again. The memories of his soul dying in his eyes as she screamed at him, as she vented her rage, her anger, her sorrow at him.

_Wake the sea of silent hope_

Now Ron was gone, fighting a war that she knew was not his to fight. But Kim knew he thought different, he believed that it was his fault that had caused the war over there. The bombing had not caused the war, nor was it a factor in it. But he believed so, and now he was gone. She would make it up to him when he got back, and maybe they could go back to the way things should be.

_Water down your empty soul  
_

Kim splashed ice cold water onto her face as she stared into the picture, on the bathroom wall. Ron's face had split into the loving goofy smile, as his warm brown eyes locked on with hers. The tattered remains of her graduation gown wrapped around them both, as they lovingly embraced each other.

_  
Fight your foes you're not alone_

He had caused this; he had caused this destruction, this chaos, this pain. The guilt weighed down on Ron as he moved through the destroyed city. Ducking behind cars as enemies fired at the eleven man squad. Ron rolled out from behind his cover and leveled his weapon, firing in short burst. An enemy soldier went down in a spray of blood, while another just toppled out of sight. These where Kim's enemies as much as Drakken was and he would protect her even from here, he still had her back.

_  
Holy war is on the phone  
Asking to please stay on hold  
_

Holy war was what the enemy called it. This was to be the scourge of the Infidels, the holy light of God's Will. The heavy tank roared up in front of them as Ron and his men fell in behind it. "God's Will huh" Ron thought bitterly "God doesn't have a Will beyond making sure His children are happy, and I'm sure if He had one it wouldn't end with us killing each other."

_The bleeding loss of blood runs cold  
_

"Weapons free!" The cries of the Lieutenant made itself heard over the sounds of gun fire and explosions. Ron's weapon came up and he focused down the sights at the enemy soldiers taking up firing positions. Bullets struck around them ricocheting of the armour of the tank. A bullet struck his thigh, and he collapsed in a grunt of pain. Climbing back to his feet, he noticed that strangely the small trickle of blood felt cold against his skin.

_  
And I need you to recover  
Because I can't make it on my own  
_

Outside of Drakken's Lair, Kim awaited the signal to announce that the other GJ agents where in position, a quick raid with precision would stop Drakken right in his tracks. Kim shuddered as she began to cry. She needed him; she needed him to be here. She couldn't make through the day without a dose of Ronshine, how she managed to go this long, she would never know.

_  
And I need you to recover  
Becau__se I can't make it on my own_

Outside the Capital building Ron awaited the signal to announce that the other Force Recon marines where in position, a quick battle and a precision strike would stop this senseless war and stop the mad prophet. Ron shuddered as he began to cry. He needed her; he needed to be with her. He couldn't make it through the day with out a KP kiss, how he managed to go this long with out one, he would never know.

_  
I __have wondered about you  
Where will you be  
when this is through?  
_

The door blew open as a flash bang was tossed in. The blinding explosion caused the henchmen to cover their eyes, as the GJ agents burst in. Stunners where let loose into the crowd of stumbling henchmen, knocking them unconscious. Kim launched her self at the henchmen knocking them out with a combination of kicks and punches.

_If all  
If all goes as planned_

Another door was blown inwards, GJ agents rushed into the control center with Kim at the lead._  
_

_Wi__ll you redeem  
my life again?  
_

The raid had been a success, Shego and Drakken had taken one look into her cold eyes, and knew that if they fought she would kill them both. As she walked away from the now ruined Lair her thoughts turned to Ron. "What would he think of me if he saw me like this?" Kim began to weep. "Ron, I need you! I need you in my life! I need you to be my self!" she screamed into the darkening dusk.

_  
I __have wondered about you  
Where will you be  
when this is through?  
_

The door blew in as a frag-gernade was thrown in. The explosion shredded the guards who where stationed there to protect the most Holy of prophets. Weapons leading them the marine squads moved in, firing at any enemy that tried to get into a firing position. Ron led point, the recoil of his rifle slamming into his shoulder as he moved through the halls. His controlled fire dropping enemies as they stood to cut him down.

_If all  
If all goes as planned_

The large doors to the Prophets living quarters where blown inwards as the squads moved in, with Ron at their lead.

_  
will you redeem  
my life again?  
My life again?  
_

The Prophet was captured; he had taken one look into Ron's cold brown eyes, and had given in knowing that if he didn't Ron would kill him. As he walked away from the burning building his thoughts turned to Kim "I wonder what she would think of me if she saw me like this." Ron began to weep, "Kim, I need you! I need you in my life! I need you to be my self!" Ron screamed into the brightening morning.

_  
And I need you to recover  
Because I can't make it on my own  
And I need you to recover  
Because I can't make it on my own  
_

Kim watched as the door to the bus opened, and he stepped out, his dress uniform, crisp and clean. Several medals gleamed brightly in the sun, as he shouldered his duffel bag and made his way through the Homecoming crowd. He looked her way and she saw his brown eyes widen, and his bag drop to the ground in shock.

_I need you to recover  
Because I can't make it on my own  
I need you to recover  
Because I can't make it on my own  
_

She was here; he saw her staring at him, her beautiful emerald eyes glistening in tears. He heard the dull thump as his bag dropped to the ground. He pushed his way through the crowd and caught her in a tight embrace as she leapt at him. The words "I'm so sorry" where spoken by the both of them as they sank to their knees.

_On my own  
On my own  
On my own..._

The rings where exchanged, and the kiss was long and passionate, as she stood before the alter, dressed in the purest of white, an angle of perfection. He stood beside her his hair strangely neat, with the large goofy smile that she loved so much was glued to his face.

As they climbed into the limo all was suddenly right in the world. They had recovered together.

* * *

Hey all, sorry if you where expecting the next chapter of Brood War, but I'm having troubles finishing that chapter. But I'm sure you'll forgive me to appologize I give you this beautiful song fic. So enjoy and don't forget to review or check out my other stuff. By the way, this song is called M4 Part 2, its the song playing at the credits of Mass Effect. Also Gears of War 2, awesome game, same with Fallout 3.


End file.
